


captivation

by gael_itarille



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Music, Piano, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gael_itarille/pseuds/gael_itarille
Summary: Karasuma had forgotten that she was dangerous.





	captivation

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic about Karasuma and Irina, set in the Island Time Episode! This is such an underrated ship- and I absolutely adore reading about them. I do hope they get more attention in the future. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Karasuma had forgotten that she was dangerous. Perhaps that was what made her so lethal.

Music filled his ears, and akin to the guards, Class 3-E was spellbound. It had been years since he had heard piano, much less seen someone play. He had no music in his home nor his car, and never cared much for having anything in the background while he worked. Focus- that was what one needed in this job. Music, he had always assumed, took away from that. But perhaps, in this case, it didn’t. Each guard was absolutely charmed- unable to look away from Irina. Every ear was enchanted. To him, it was not exactly that her playing was masterful -it seemed to be so, but he was no expert- but simply due to the realization that she was…_admirable_, in her own way. Had Karasuma been without her, he would’ve taken all the security out by force- knocking them unconscious so he could move on with his directives. But her performance had required a great deal less effort and would leave less evidence if he was to be pursued. As grudgingly as he had to admit it to himself, Jelavíc was good at her job. Not just good, really- _exceptional_. Her abilities would have been useful on previous missions. During the months they had been colleagues, he had regarded her as more of a misbehaving teacher than an assassin. Her attitude had been crass, petulant in truth, and the details of her backstory had slipped his mind. Was that a play of hers? To get him to forget about her skillset and her potential? 

No…most likely not.

Irina, as mature and enigmatic as she liked to portray herself, was more transparent than that. 

A bit more childish, actually.

Her antics were bothersome if he was frank. She had refused to teach the children when she had first begun her time with the class, and her whining could have filled the cramped staff room for hours on end. He wasn’t her target. All the time and energy she spent chasing him seemed to disagree. Karasuma had to carry her up the ledge, all while having his ear torn off by her incessant yapping. He was sure- even more so now- that she could have propelled herself up the rocks had she really desired to. Although- had she done so, it was probable she would have torn her dress; an almost 100% chance. It seemed glaringly vain when she had first demanded that he lift her, but in hindsight- it was surprisingly strategic. Much more so than he had anticipated. Her appearance had gotten them into the hotel- no questions asked. Her appearance had given them this distraction, and it was the lack of wear and tear on that red garment of hers that had bought them twenty minutes. 

She was a pro.

Young; immature at times, but experienced. 

And for a moment, he let himself drift into the tune, riveted for a split second.

He tore his eyes away. Beckoning his students to follow, the agent moved past the small gathering- ears still tracing the tickling of ivory keys. As the students congregated near the staircase, her music, and a thought echoed in his head. 

She looked nice in that red dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
